The Worst Day of my Life, The Tale of a FruitLoop
by MoonlightUmbreon
Summary: [No longer a oneshot!] This is the worst day of my life, a day I resent, and always will resent for the rest of my years. On this day, I lost the most important and special thing in my life...
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own Danny Phantom in any way or form. Or maybe in this case, I should probably say Vlad.

**Author's Note:**

Why am I not working on my other stories? Because I had to get this out in some way or form, stupid plot bunny! (growls at plot bunny) This will be done in 1st person, unlike everything else I do in 3rd person. I've decided for a change. This is a oneshot, HOWEVER, if enough people show interest, I will CONSIDER writing more. I just feel so sorry for Vlad now that I have to write this!

_**-The Worst Day of my Life- The Tale of a Fruit-Loop**_

Jack, he's my best friend. Sure, he's a little clumsy at times. Okay, so he's always clumsy, but that doesn't make him any less of a friend. He's the best friend, possibly only friend I've ever had. Never, would I abandon him; he's just far too important to me. So very important…

…And then there's Maddie… She's the most wonderful woman I've ever laid my eyes on… Ever… She's so incredibly bright, brighter than me, I might say. She's a technical genius and the experiment would never have been possible without her. When we finish the portal today, I have a ring in my pocket, made of eighteen carat gold with a beautiful emerald in the middle. I will propose to her after the success of the portal, or even if it does not work, this will brighten Maddie, I and Jack up. Maddie will be thrilled, and Jack will ecstatic that we've finally gotten together; he's known we've had a thing for each other right from the start and has only encouraged me to hurry up and propose, however I've always wanted to find the right time, a very, very special moment like this one.

…On closer inspection, I'm beginning to wonder if it really will work. Ah well, one can have doubts, but that won't stop it from working if it is made properly. A portal to the Ghost Dimension, or the Ghost Zone, is… astounding…

Jack has just put in the ecto-filtrater, he says he put the ectoplasm into it, just as instructed, so that's done. Our seventeen months of work, I see it flourishing! If the Ghost Portal works, it will be an astounding scientific breakthrough; busting open the wall between this world and the next…

"Alright! The Ghost Portal is completely ready to go!" Jack said enthusiastically. I looked at him, then the portal beside me. My doubts have taken over; I am, for some reason, beginning to wonder if what we are about to do would be dangerous. Were there consequences to doing something like this? To me, all of a sudden I feel as if it is against the laws of nature for those on the physical plain to tap into the other side…

"Uh… Jack, are you-"

"Relax V-man, it totally will!" Jack said vibrantly. His enthusiasm is so thick in the air that I am beginning to wonder why it isn't tangible matter, it's just _radiating _off him. I can see Maddie looking over page after page of information.

"But Jack, these calculations aren't right…"

Jack is paying her no mind; he's lifted the controls high into the air…"

"BONZAI!"

I look at the portal hesitantly and curiously, curiosity taking over. I put my head closer to it, looking at all the lights flash around, whilst Maddie and Jack join me from a further distance away. Now all the lights inside of the portal have turned on, I'm beginning to get excited, we don't exactly know what will happen next. Suddenly a green swirl appeared, and then it's been blasted out of the portal and it's hit me straight in the face! I'm losing track of where I am, who I am, even what I am! The pain is so intense, it feels like my insides are on fire and burning outwards! What on earth is happening?!

--

I open my eyes… I feel… so sore… and my face… it's so itchy… Where am I again…? What… happened just then…?

Maddie's horrified violet eyes met with mine. …There's something wrong, I know it. There's something very, very wrong…

Jack has approached me, he's looking as shocked as the love of my life is.

"Wh-what's wrong…?" I stutter. The two looked at each other fearfully.

"V-Vlad! Jack activated the portal, and… and…"

"Keep going!" I ask her urgently, the suspense is killing me probably more than the truth will…

"It… shot a huge blast of ectoplasm at you! Your hair went completely white! And then you crumpled, writhing in pain as… as… see for yourself!"

Maddie is looking very concerned. She fumbles in a draw and pulls out a small mirror and hands it to me. However, it is so painful to do something as simple as move, so she's holding it for me.

Shock is traveling down my spine like an electrical current, it isn't that, indeed, my hair is white. Nor is it, that my face is covered in acne! It's…

As I drown in a pool of blackness, I get one last thought in. A thought, that fries my insides like no faulty Ghost Portal can do.

_I won't get to propose to her…_


	2. Good or Bad?

**Disclaimer:**

This is the last disclaimer I'll put in this fic, as it's blatantly obvious that I do not own Danny Phantom.

**Author's Note:**

Okay, since the reviewers liked it, I'm going to keep going!

**--**

Chapter 1

Good or Bad?

I feel so horrible… It's just… Ugh… Now where am I…? It's just so… _white_…

As the blinding white began to fade so my eyes adjusted properly, I realize I'm in a hospital. Why do they paint it like this? The pure white makes you wonder whether or not you're currently still living…

I feel… good, now. Apart from my face being itchy, I'm actually feeling quite good; my limbs are working properly, although a little stiff. Still, after the agony I just went through, something like that doesn't seem to surprise me. I probably tensed up in pain. Wait, did I still have the acne?? I have to find out, my curiosity has been getting the better of me lately… not that I always want it to.

The mirror reflects the white hair and the acne. Not that that matters, I don't care about that. The thing I care about is that I lost my chance to propose to Maddie… If I hadn't been standing in front of it, the blast would have hit the wall… we would have been disappointed at first, but then we could just laugh at our own mistakes and in the moment I could've proposed to her…

Suddenly, the mirror has begun to reflect something I didn't expect to see. Or, lacked what I actually expected to see. My left arm, in the mirror, it is… _gone._ It just melted out of vision… I look down at my arm, and just as in the mirror, I can't see it. I'm getting _really _freaked out now. No joke, I am. This is way too weird, no normal person's arm just disappears! And what's worse is, I can't make it change back! Sure, I can move it. I can sense where it is, but I can't see it! What's going on with me…?

I sigh as my arm reappears, after ten full minutes of concentration. Really, I can't believe what I just did, whether it be of my own accord or not, I think… that the blast may have given me some ghostly attributes. The Ghost Portal was not built in vain! Just wait until I tell Maddie and Jack! It will be a different breakthrough! And then-

I gasp as my hand quite literally sank through the dresser I was leaning on. Quickly I pulled it out and saw that my hand was still visible, only transparent, and amazingly, intangible. I shook it and concentrated as hard as possible, nothing working on my intangible hand. My attempt at hitting it on the dresser went in vain as my hand simply went through it…

Sitting on the hospital bed, I'm trying to ignore my hand, knowing, actually hoping, that it will become normal again. As I let my mind wander, suddenly I realize that only ghosts had ghostly attributes such as invisibility and intangibility, and ghosts are dead, and… Oh my God…

I dash back to the mirror, my hand still intangible, and realize that I have the acne. Ghosts don't get things like that. But… if I'm not a ghost what the heck am I? I… just can't see myself as being human, nor as being a ghost…

I push it all out of my mind. All of it. I knew, that Maddie, of all people, Maddie, she wouldn't care, whatever my status. We are so deeply in love with each other that a few things like this won't come between us. It may actually bring us even closer, we'd be able to test them out together, Maddie, Jack and I! And if I could gain control of these, maybe, just maybe, this may be a great turning point in my life. Why, it may just be the best thing that ever happened to me!

I'm almost cheering, but I stop myself. As much as I am leaping on the inside, I don't want to disturb everyone else. I see myself as a very mindful person towards others, mindful of their feelings and my actions towards them. Nonetheless, there's excitement jumping in my chest!

--

I can hear noises at the other side of my door. My hand had long since reverted to normal, and I was just taking a rest in bed. I seemed to need it even though I'd probably spent a few hours, maybe even a few days unconscious in this hospital bed.

"Yes?"

"VLADDY!" Jack boomed, racing in the door. Maddie quickly followed behind. Judging by Maddie's new hairstyle, he'd been out for a few days.

"Oh, Jack and I have been so worried about you!"

I smile weakly at them both. "So… I was out how long…?"

Maddie and Jack look at each other with stunned faces. It seems I must've been out more than a few days. It could have been weeks…

"Umm… Vlad… you were out… you were out for… well the Doctor said that it was highly unlikely that you'd ever, ever wake up…

Gulping, I know I'm not going to like what I'm about to hear next. I looked almost the same in the mirror… Wait, almost the same, not the same. There were a few small signs that I'd gotten older, although I didn't really pay enough attention to notice…

"…So, I was out a pretty long time, wasn't I…?"

Jack is looking fearful about telling me. It's another sign that it's not good. I'm beginning to get very worried.

"Vladdy… you were out for twenty-four days…"

"Oh, well that's not so bad…" I reply. I'd been expecting so much worse from the expression of their faces.

I noticed Maddie biting her lip…

"And six months…"

I tried with all my might, to think positively. "Well at least it's not a year!" I try to say cheerily, but it came to grave faces. They still haven't finished. Maddie had gulped so loudly that I actually heard her.

"… And… and… _seven years…_"

I stare at them, stunned. Seven years? I'd pulled out of a seven year coma?! I'm not only shocked that I've been in one that long, not only shocked that they didn't pull the plug, I'm shocked that after seven short years, I pulled through a coma. It was a miracle! I beat the odds! But… what's happened in the seven years, six months, twenty-four days that I was out?


End file.
